A Heart Isn't Whole Until It Breaks
by nikki50894
Summary: Kurt, Rachel, and Finn find closure in the most unexpected of places. Finchel with a side of Kurt/Finn friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Rachel

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own glee or any of these characters. **

* * *

Rachel berry was nervous.

As she walked up to the house, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Just as she expected, Mrs. Hudson answered the door.

"Hi Rachel," she said, a warm smile on her face, "Finn's not home right now, he's at football practice."

"Oh, I know," Rachel replied, "I actually came to see Kurt, if that's alright."

"Of course, come on in," Mrs. Hudson said, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," Rachel said in return, stepping in and taking in her surroundings.

Mrs. Hudson always made Rachel feel welcome every time she visited, as if she was a part of the family. After all, this place had become a second home to her, with the mother she's never had and the traditional family structure that she's always secretly craved. And although she loves her Dads, she doesn't feel the same motherly warmth when spending time with Mrs. Hudson. Usually during her many visits to the Hummel/Hudson household, she would be surrounded with a wonderful homey feel. But even the comfort of familiarity couldn't settle her nerves as to what she was really here for.

Though Kurt did not have a high status of popularity or power, something about him always intimidated her. It wasn't just the fact that they both took interest in the same stylings of music or that besides her he had the most theatre experience in glee. It was the way he carried himself, so confident and carefree in the fact that he's different. And although she is not one to let what other people think of her control her life, she has her moments in which her insecurities pop in, preventing her from having complete faith in herself.

But recently, Finn has shared with her that Kurt hasn't been himself lately. In fact, he's been avoiding him completely and Finn, being the clueless stud he is, has no idea why. He told her it all started after regionals, but between now and then he hasn't found anything that would make him act this way. But, unknowingly to Finn, Rachel's intuition is telling her something else.

Though Finn had told her that Kurt was over him, Rachel wasn't so sure. From what she's gathered from the past year, Kurt liked Finn a lot, probably almost as much as she did. And from experience, she knows that feelings like that don't go away overnight.

Normally, Rachel wouldn't bother with Kurt. After all, she and he haven't been the best of friends, let alone the fact that he's made it clear he doesn't like her. But Finn is hurting. He and Kurt have become close and she knows this situation is upsetting him. Although she doesn't care much for Kurt, she cares for Finn. And if her hunch is correct, she has to make this right, for Finn.

"Well, you know the way to the boys' room," said Mrs. Hudson, unknowingly breaking Rachel out of her daze.

"Oh, right," Rachel said, remembering why she was here. "Thank you again."

She walked through the halls and found the door to Kurt/Finn's room

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself, opening the door.

* * *

**So, as you may already know, I'm nikki50894 and am new to the glee fanfic universe. This story is pretty much finished, I'm just too lazy to type it up! I know the first chapter is short, but longer ones will be up soon. Hoped you enjoyed this little preview and keep reading and reviewing! **


	2. Chapter 2: Kurt

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, or any of these wonderful characters.**

* * *

Kurt was depressed.

Well, maybe that's a little dramatic.

"_Good God Rachel is rubbing off on me,"_ Kurt thought to himself, almost wanting to punch a hole in the wall at the thought of her name.

Rachel Berry.

A person he once thought of (and still thinks of) as annoying, self-centered, and overbearing is now not just that, but a bully.

A heartless, selfish bully.

Though not in the same category as the jaw-crunching Azimio or the verbally abusive Santana (though her mocking has gradually lessened since she joined glee) she still causes the same amount of pain. The worst part? She doesn't even know that she's doing it. She just prances around with Finn on her arm, as if no one is affected by seeing them together.

As if no one is desperately in love with him.

As if no one finds it harder to hide their feelings day by day.

"Ugh!" Kurt exclaimed, banging his fist against his bedside table attempting to let some of his anger out.

"Ow!" he yelled, quickly putting his finger in his mouth to soothe the pain from cutting his finger at the edge of the table.

"Kurt?'

He knows that voice. He also knows it's the last voice he wants to hear, especially at the top of the stairs leading to his bedroom. His _and Finn's_ bedroom, the one place he could talk to him without her tagging along. The one place where he sometimes feels that maybe things will change, when maybe he will be able to reciprocate his feelings.

"Kurt? Are you there?"

He hears her slowly approach the stair steps, as if walking into unknown territory even though he knows she's been here one too many times.

Goodness here she comes. Doesn't she know Finn is at football practice? Why is she here? To gloat some more?

When she gets down further, she notices Kurt sucking on his finger.

"Oh my god!" Rachel shrieked as she hurriedly ran down the stairs, racing to where Kurt was sitting on his bed and residing next to him.

"Are you alright? Do you need a band-aid or anything because I've got my portable first aid kit in my bag-ˮ

"I'm fine," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure? Because that cut looks awfully deep and-ˮ

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaims, obviously angered by her need to be melodramatic.

Rachel scooted away a little, surprised from his mini outburst.

"Sorry," she mumbles moments later. "I was just trying to help."

Now she was making him mad. Who did she think she was? Trying to act like the victim when both of them knew that is _not_ the case.

That's it. This is the last straw. Kurt Hummel is officially done with Rachel Berry and was going to get rid her from his life right here, right now.

"Well, I don't need your help," Kurt responds, standing up from his bed and crossing his arms, glaring at her. "In fact, I don't need anything from you other than to get out of my room and out of my life!"

"Wait, Kurt, can't you at least hear me out? I came to your home for a reason and-ˮ

"Ha! Hear you out?" Kurt fires back, pacing about the room as he continues. "After all you've done to me? After all the hurt you put me through? What could you possibly say that would change my opinion of you?"

When he finishes, he expects her to yell at him with the same ferocity, or perhaps lecture him on how to more courteously express his feelings. However, looking the way he does now, he doesn't think he's ever seen Rachel Berry look so confused.

"Kurt, exactly what are you referring to that has made you feel this way towards me?"

Kurt takes a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, but his reply to her question comes out more forceful than he intends.

"Finn Hudson."

* * *

**Hello fellow Gleeks! Here's the next chapter! What did you think? I wasn't completely sure about Kurt and how I portrayed him. Did I make him too angsty? Do his feelings toward Finn fit? Let me know! Constructive criticism is appreciated. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer! Please R&R! **


End file.
